1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone, and more particularly, to a structure of a cable protecting portion of the earphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an earphone includes an earphone unit, and a cable for connecting this earphone unit to an external apparatus. An earphone disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2003-143682 has been known as the earphone of this type.
The earphone unit of this earphone includes an ear chip to be inserted into an external auditory canal, and a casing which incorporates a receiver, and further, a cable is extended from a lower part of a backward end of the casing. This casing is formed of resin which has relatively larger hardness than the cable, and provided, in a part thereof, with an insertion hole fromwhichthecable is extended. As for thecable, aflexible cable which is formed of fine copper wires bundled and coated with vinyl or the like is employed.